2013-09-21 - Hot Dogs to Nazi Knockers
Cookout and pool party... The school can never have enough of these actually. Right now, Hope is showing off the fact she can half-way swim properly thanks to Laura's and Ororo's tutoring (mostly Laura with Ororo laughing hysterically though silently). She isn't even choking on the water anymore when her head goes under, yay! Hope just wears the typical red and yellow accented Xavier's Institute one-piece swimsuit. She has a tote near the pool on a lounge chair, one she doesn't leave that side of the pool from. Paranoid much? Yes, she still is. Students and teachers are scattered about. For the moment, some of the more social ones are playing over and having a chicken war over in the pool. And Jean Grey is sitting back over on one of the lounge chairs, leaving everyone else to their whims at the moment as she works on her tan. True to form, Jonothon's playing the wallflower. He's got a Hawaiian shirt on, as festive as he'll get for this, and swimming trunks in case someone tries to throw him in the water. He's also got his face-and-chest covering up, and he's looking at a notebook and likely writing music, laying in a lawn chair a bit away from the pool itself, but near enough to the grill to smell the food, even if he can't eat it. Lorelei is... not in a one piece suit. The winged girl is stretched out on her stomach on a lounge chair, the suit top tied behind her neck and below her wings. A sarong is wrapped around her waist and her feet are currently bare. A pair of flip flops are on the ground beside her, her towel spread out under her on the lounger. She's got a book in her hands that she's reading while she relaxes. And...speaking of cooking, the grill is up and being manned, or womaned in this case, by Rogue. And boy, is it ever. Rogue has opted for a rather revealing little number...a bikini the same green as her usual choice of apparel. Her attention is focused on the food, tending to the grill rather easily. She seems to be just fine taking orders, as she has a variety of entrees going at once. Beast is floating in an inner tube in a swim suit that looks a lot like his old costume. He's got one of those reflective mirrors things that sun bathers use that reflect the sun up on him and wearing a pair of sun glasses. He calls out to Rogue, "Rogue, how are brats coming?" Jonothon isn't sure what's better - the smell of the food that's being cooked, or the look of the chef. It's very hard to pay attention to his notes while Rogue sashays at the grill, invulnerable and lovely and almost bare. Damn it, Jono, stop staring. Look at... Lore. No! Look at Hope. No! Look at the notebook! Jean Grey leans over on her chair, smiling over at Rogue, "Doing a great job dear." She's glad that things seem so relaxed, and Jean almost debates about taking a nap now. Hope suddenly pops up behind Beast, shaking his inner tube and rarring! "Hey Doc." She grins and partially wiggles onto his tube to tilt him and chance a turn over as she just leans against him like a little kid does to their faaaavorte Uncle. She even wrinkles her nose at him like any proper teenager can. "What's brats? Are they like the hot dogs?" Food and Hope is a growing experiment, but one she has taken well enough too as she discovers all the different types out there. But there is always something new to learn about. Lorelei stretches and fans her wings, giving everyone around her a cool little breeze. She looks over her shoulder at Hope when the other girl asks about brats, "They're amazing! I used to love when my grandpa would grill them for us in the summers." She grins, "Dad even had some of my first deer turned into brats." "Comin' along nicely, Hank, hon." Rogue turns around to face the pool, a hand upon a hip while the other twirls a pair of tongs like a baton. In the process of turning, she manages to catch the tail end of Jono's staring fit, which only causes that smile upon her face to grow bigger. "Got em all ready ta go now. Just keepin' dem warm for whoevah wants them." She shifts the tongs in her hand, using them as a scepter to sweep over everyone. "Whatevah ya'll want, just let me know. Ah'll get it cooked up fer ya..." Beast despite all his agility and his strength. Hank finds himself wiggled out of the inner tube and into the pool. There's a splash. Hank swimming beneath the water like a blue furry great white. Then with a little push he flips the inner tube. He then kicks over to the pull side and with one hand exit the pool. "Hope, Is it brauts or brats? The Brauts are ready and cooked by the delectable southern dish, Rogue. But well the brats, one of them anyway just got capsized." Hanks looking like he's after a braut dog after finding his towel. < I'd happily order up a set of brats an' buns. Maybe breasts if we had chicken, but... can't eat, Rogue... > Jonothon lamented. He really wished he could. A pity that with no mouth, no jaw, no throat, no stomach, he'd never be able to partake in what Rogue had to offer. < Knew yer family well, Lorelei? > he asked her. < Yer lost me in yer words, Dr. Are we talkin' about bratwurst now, or...? > He was confused. "Deer meat? I wonder what that tastes like. You hunt Lore?" Hope apparently didn't know. "We should seriously go hunting sometime," with a firm nod. Apparently, Hope likes hunting. Good survival training anyway, and less freaking when it's over deer rather than dinosaurs. Hope flops into the tube as Hank slips off, and flops about like a fish out of water before she catches herself and wiggles her smaller tush into the donuts hole, coughing a bit as she spits out some chlorine water. That was an accident, but she's taking advantage of it. Pity it doesn't last, cause then, FLYING UP, there is a squeak from Hope and then another splash. She is spitting more water when she comes up this time, wiping water from her eyes as she treads it, and...yep, starts splashing Hank. "I'm a cute brat for your information!" But after a bit of splashing at Hank, Hope then swims toward the edge of the pull and with a grunt pulls herself out of it as she heads to her lounge chair with her tote and towel, picking it up to dry off a bit. "I'm hungry," she says. She then winks at Jono, "Hey, least you don't have to crap it out later in exchange, right?" ... Sexy Hope, she is not. Jean Grey shakes her head watching then as she listens to the progress of the cooking, "Just so long as no one ends up over in the medbay." Jean sits up over on her chair, adjusting her sunglasses before debating whether she should turn over onto her stomach. "Yeah. When I was little, we used to spend a lot of time with my mom's folks." Lore chuckles, "I used to sit in my grandpa's lap while he was cleaning his guns." Hope gets a shrugs and a sheepish look, "I ain't really done much real huntin' in years. It's kinda hard to really hunt when ya ain't got a gun." She rolls off of her lounger to make her way toward the grill and the grill master, "Could I get a dog?" Maybe one for each hand? Hope gets another grin and a nod, "Sure, though! We can go huntin'." A glance to Jean and Rogue flashes a sly little grin. "Hey, not mah fault some people 'round here can't handle da hot stuff." As she shifts around to fulfill Lorelei's request, a bit of what's on the grill is revealed. Hot dogs, hamburgers, bratwurst and chicken. In fact, a couple of the chicken breasts look like they would fall under that 'hot' category. Those in the know might recognize it as blackened Cajun chicken....others would just think it was burnt. < Not too big on hunting, meself, > Jono said. < I'm British, so I don't like guns, but my folks were the sort to go foxing, safaris, things like that. I never thought flushing out an animal with dogs just to shoot it... I guess I could respect certain forms of hunting. But not most. > He shut his notebook and glanced at the girls - at Hope, all drippy and wet. At Jean, who seemed pensive about rolling over. And Hank, of course, who just looked either like a soggy blue Wookiee or... well... a soggy blue Wookiee. In the near distance, there is a block spot growing in the sky. It will get larger over time, a chinook, a double routers helicopter due to its length and size. "I got extras Lore, I just don't keep them at the school for safety reasons. I might shoot some of the students," and a wicked grin spreads across her face as she winks toward Jean. That was just ornery of her. "Just let me know when you want, and if you got any good suggestions on places to go hunting," she advises Lore. "I never thought of using dogs in hunting Jono," Hope says. "It was a survival thing for me in the past, and it can be challenging. And honestly...dinos and deer are so much better than rats, but you eat what you can catch," she advises. She has ate some really strange mutated stuff in the past due to the environment she grew up in. It isn't a huge deal to her, just different from the pre-packaged meals. She is heading over toward the grill now though, dropping her towel down beside her tote before moving. Jean Grey chuckles up at Rogue and tugs her sunglasses down, "I suppose we can't all be as perfect as you are." She sits up and half smiles and sighs, "Shame that Alex, Scott, and Logan couldn't make it. But I suppose they're here in spirit." Beast eyes Jono as he starts to eat his bratwurst. "No hunting me." He says declaring. He shakes his head at Rogue. "Don't make Jono explode on and these are perfect." "That would be awesome, actually!" Lore looks like she's just been offered an all expenses paid shopping trip, "I know there've gotta be places t' hunt 'round here somewhere, but I ain't had a chance t' really look for none." She makes a sympathetic face for Hope and nods, "I spent two years scroungin' f'r whatever I could find t' eat. Ever'thing from rats t' food that folks've thrown away." She gladly accepts a hot dog from Rogue and takes a huge bite, obviously intent on making quick work of the meaty treat. "Doesn't have to be here Lore. I can get us anywhere in the world you want, just got to be back by curfew," Hope says. She doesn't seem to think Lore's survival skills are gross or extreme, "Ya, they seem to throw a lot of food away in the city. It seems so...wasteful." She shrugs though. She gets a plate and starts grabbing some chips and beans before heading to get a bun for hamburger and bratwurst. The chinook and getting larger in the skyline, and seeming to also move lower toward the lake. The sounds of its blades cutting heavily into the wind starting to be heard clearly by those with heightened senses, and on the edge of those without it...but in a few seconds, even those without it will start hearing it. Jean Grey looks up and over into the sky at the helicopter buzzing through the air towards the school grounds,a half frown up on her face, "Isn't that getting a bit close?" If possible, Jean attempts a quick psychic reading. As far as she knows, low flying aircraft aren't allowed in the residential zone of North Salem. Rogue steps to the side to allow Hope access to the grill. The motion is practiced, done countless times....the sidestep to keep a little bit of buffer between Rogue and everyone else. Seems that Rogue is fully aware of the amount of skin she is showing and what could happen when she is touched. However, she doesn't even seem aware that she is doing it. "So, Hope, see anything ya want?" That question just leaves Rogue's lips, before she turns. First, to regard Jean...then secondly, following Jean's gaze to regard the chopper. "Well...that ain't sumthin' ya see everyday..." Beast looks to Jean and then to Rogue, "We expecting company. Did somebody invite SHIELD to this cook out?" Hank asks hopefully. But seems more prepared that this was an actual attack. Lorelei blinks a few times in surprise and shrugs, "Well, sure. We had a deer lease in Oklahoma." She makes a face and nods, "I was always glad they did, though, 'cause I gotta eat real regular." She tilts her head when Jean comments on the helicopter and tilts her head slightly to one side, squinting in the direction of the craft to see if she can make anything out. Jono quipped, < There are some communities o'privileged kids wot dig in rubbish bins for leftover food by choice. Call themselves Freegans. They can afford their own food an' all, an' I - eh? > He rose a brow, lifted his head to look out at the sky. < Everything okay? > When Hank mentioned SHIELD, Jono bristled a little. Top secret agencies kind of made him nervous. The last thing he wanted at this point in his life was the risk of being taken away and used as a weapon. "Umm...burger with cheese, and one of those brat things, Dr. McCoy was talking about." But Hope frowns as she looks over toward the noise. She starts to put her paper plate down, her eyes soon trailing over toward her tote bag. Jean reaches out for her mind and it's like being hit with a board of sharp, rusty nails. Blind hatred, rage, blood lust, violence... And the chinook is starting to come around, revealing the helicopter has come down below the Institute's holo-image field. The side door opens up and out flys out from the chinook. He wears a tight blue uniform with a red and black...Nazi symbol on it! Only those that know their history, may end up recognizing Master Man. Last known location before the Labyrinth was a UK prison. Another woman in black leather with a whip, appearing Amazon-like (Warrior Woman from WWII) is in the helicopter with a bunch of blue uniformed bulked up Mastermen. Anyone else want to have a wtf moment? Cause, Hope sure is! Her jaw dropped. "Seriously?" Facing a bunch of swimsuit clad X-Men and students, Jean can only add her staring as well, "All right." Taking a deep breath, and sending out an alert telepathically <> Now she -really- wishes Scott were here as she broadcasts a telepathic alert. "Their minds are too hateful for me to influence them telepathically!" Beast frowns, "You got to be kidding. Oh my stars and garters." He says looking around for something to throw at these jokers. He picks up a serving tray. It was metal but not heavy steal. Hank takes aim and lets the mighty serving tray fly chances are all those who oppose him don't yield. "Always wanted to do that." When the occupants of the helicopter fly out, Lore quickly crams the rest of her hot dog in her mouth, not wanting to waste the food, "Why do they always crash the party when we're having fun?!" She adjusts the knot on her sarong, making sure she won't lose it too easily, and backs away a couple of steps. "Wha da?" Rogue just stands there, bewildered, staring at the reject from the 1940's. "When Ah said ta invite da neighbors, Ah didn't mean ta invite da hatemongin' ones." Rogue takes a cue from Hank, taking the metal tongs in her hand and whipping them as hard as she can towards the floating Nazi target in front of the helicopter. The tray fly straight for the center of the swatizka of the figure flying in front of the helicopter. And, with an almost lazy swat of the hand, the flying figure bats the tray a.k.a. tray shield aside. The figure, a spitting image of the 'perfect' Aryan, turns his head towards the helicopter, pointing down to the pool party below. The voice is obscured by the background noise of the big helicopter, but the intent is still readable. It looks awfully a lot like orders to attack. All Jono needed to see was the swastikas. < Bugger me, > he said. And he recognize the scantily clad lady, after a fashion. < Krieger Frau? Thought Union Jack handled her. > Seemed Jono liked to keep up with favorite British heroes and their exploits. < Be careful, mates. I know her, but I dunno who she brought to play with! > Which makes them all the more dangerous. And then it hit him - Jean's order. He wasn't a student here, anymore. At least, not a proper one. He graduated. He may not be a teacher here, and he may not be an X-Man, but he has a duty to help protect his fellows. And off came his facial covering, his biokinetic energy flowing up around his head. His eyes took on the same orange color as his energy, as he mentally prepared himself for a fight. The helicopter is low enough that the super soldiers begin to leap down from the helicopter, along with the Warrior Woman. Her whip snaps in the air as a German command comes from her beautiful, sensually evil lips. The super soldiers start charging forward, lifting their guns. They are aiming to kill. Hope is already moving, racing now toward the lounge chair and her tote. She has to leap at the end to grab it, rolling and slide across the grass as the bullets start to fire. The moment bullets begin to fly, Lore scowls in concentration and holds her hands out in front of her to 'push' in the direction of the attackers. A strong gust of wind flows from the bikini clad winged girl, wavering a little in strength, and tossing spray from the pool in the armed men's direction, Lore trying to blow the bullets off course enough that they'll miss everyone. With his tray gone. It didn't bounce back like Cap's shield. Hank had a whole new problem with Ratzi's on the ground. Hank leans forward like a gorilla running on three limbs and he charges warrior woman and the thugs with guns as they line up their attacks. "You're kidding me right? Nazis. You guys know WWII is over right?" Jonothon was on the move. Years of soccer (football, bloody well right) made him rather spry - add a lanky, if lean physique and you have a long-legged running boy. Trailing his energy behind him, he gave cover fire, aiming at the feet of the Nazi soldiers with spiraling bionuclear blades, enough to explode upon the ground and let dirt fly, hopefully providing extra cover for the melee-oriented Hank. The flying mountain of a man drops down to land next to the whip-wielding woman, hands upon his hips in the time-honored pose of arrogant defiance. He looks *built*, almost like a German version of Captain America, with close-cropped blonde hair and blue eyes. The bullets prove little harm to him as he has some sort of super durability, the projectiles just bouncing off of him. The wind gusts as well have little effect, though it is enough to send the helicopter into shudders, forcing the pilot to gain altitude and leave for the time being. When the Aryan speaks, it is with a clear voice, though with a definite German accent. "The war may be over...but the Third Reich lives on! And, with the acquisition of this so-called school and its student body, we will only grow in power. It is fruitless to resist! Those that we can control with be indoctrinated to service. And...those we cannot will be crushed under our heel. So says Master Man!" Rogue rolls her eyes as she listens. "Really? Ya talk a good game, big boy. Let's see if ya got ta balls ta back it up." With that, she takes to the sky, using the cover that Jono's kicked up to start picking off some lackeys, streaking in to snag guns out of hands... Jean Grey is focused on evacuating the non-combat students, putting up a telekinetic shield to anyone that might get caught up in collateral damage as she tries to help make sure anyone falling back over towards the Mansion, putting up a telekinetic force field in the way. "Long live Red Skull!" The Warrior Woman rushes forward to meet Hank. Her whip snakes out to actually capture one of his ankles and yank him yard -toward- her. "I like my men to be real men! But you are a little furry even for me little one! As sub-standard, you should be on your knees!" Her German accent is heavy and thick. Rogue finds it takes more than one normal punch to keep the soldiers down, but they are not resistant as their two 'leaders'. Hope is starting to shoot back, but with the teacher's watching she at least works to make them non-lethal. Still, they are not as effective as normal. They cause cries of pain to sound, but a single shot isn't bringing down the Mastermen! Hope is already moving again on her bare sheet, one knee skinned from the slide in the grass. She is away from the others, giving cover to Rogue as she gets involved in the chaos center of the Mastermen. "Jono, organize some cover!" He is the field leader of the Generation X and as a result, Hope expects him to take command and organize everyone. Without anyone giving Hank orders and Jean being the senor X-Men on site. He's engaging the flunkies, his feet and his fist meeting the jaws of the Nazi scum. He rolls and dodges Warrior Woman's whip. A low growl escaping his lips, "Lady you got to be kidding me. The Red Skull? Does Captain America know your here? Wait 1943 called and wants you back." Jean Grey calls out while maintaining her shield, "That hasn't helped him much! After all, eh seems to die pretty much every other week! So guess he needs all the help he can get." Jean works at maintaining the telekinetic shield as the students fall back, attempting to mindlink the students and teachers remaining on the field of battle to coordinate. Jonothon said something in German. In the minds of everyone, especially the villains. He almost hoped that what he said couldn't be understood by his fellows. But his tone and his accent spoke volumes on their own. < Your Aryan image of perfection is a farce! You are lost, as is your dream! Your genes are your shackles, and you will see yourself as dogs compared to the future! > Magneto-style rhetoric? Jono REALLY wanted to piss these guys off. < You throwbacks will leave, and never return! > shouted the boy with the mouth of psychic fire in clear German, into their very minds. Jono has been providing cover - cover fire, anyway. And he does an even greater job of it next, giving a display of spiraling, twisting, roiling energy, flowing over his head and around him. He wanted to scare the ever-living hell out of the Nazis. And as the energy rose, it lanced forward, snaking through the air to lance into a few lackeys, too. But if people needed orders, Jono will give them after the bad guys' reaction. He always was a little over-dramatic. Lorelei isn't really the 'combat' type. Yet. She's still getting her private training with Fantomex, and has been working on her martial arts, but she's really not strong, or skilled, enough to go up against opponents this much stronger and bigger than she is. Instead, the winged girl leaps into the air, gliding in a tight circle around her fellow mutants and continuing to batter their attackers with random gusts. She doesn't give them the chance to compensate. The mentally projected German from Jonothon is definitely heard...and not appreciated much at all from the Master Men, including the main Master Man himself. He switches to German. < Dogs? You dare to call us dogs?! Then allow me to show you one of my tricks. > Then, a moment later, the Master Man is no longer standing next to his female counterpart. A streak of blue and he appears besides Hope, using a combination of his super speed and strength to try to disarm her while placing his hand upon her throat. He switches back to his heavily accented English. "Shall we see how you do when the life of one of your own hangs in the balance, hmm?" It's a cheap move, but he was just called a throwback. Max isn't in the best of moods right now. Rogue does notice that it takes more than a couple punches to drop the Master Men. And...of course, with no gloves on, each punch gets a little more of the hatefulness filling the poor girl's head. She manages to pull herself up, pausing as she sees the struggle between Hope and Master Man. She kicks a fallen minion out of her way, tensing like a cat. "If you do anythin' ta dat girl, you will be pickin' up yer innards of da top of the mansion." Jean Grey takes the moment to start telekinetically flinging things through the air over at the attacking group. If possible, trying to blind and disorient them as she sends everything flying that she can get in a firm telekinetic grip. Hot dogs, brauts, pool toys, discarded swimsuits, and the charcoal grill go flying through the air like the Wicked Witch was back in Kansas! "Captain America is a fraud!" Or so Warrior Woman things. That sexy evil Nazi look is really scary actually, especially when mixed with BDSM on heels. But she makes some German orders, which Jono may pick up, to tell some of the men to gang up and bury the furball under their weight and beat him to death! How nice and friendly! And some of the Mastermen break off from Rogue to do just that, or try to with Beast. Beast will be finding out that they are a match for him with even a lower serum of their leaders in their veins. Hope has taken down one of the Mastermen that tried to knock Jean from behind, leaving him howling on the ground. But her gun is soon flying and she has to bite back a cry of pain as her wrist feels...horrible right now. She still moves to throw and throw an elbow back to nail Master Man as he moves to grab her and take her up into the air. She almost cries. Alright...so...if that was her funny bone, it really wasn't very funny, or maybe she broke something cause he was so damn hard. But she then bites back, "Go fuck yourself." Oh, well, wonder who taught her that type of language? As Jean's telekinesis goes flying about, only further assisted by Lore's wind control as she flys about, it is sheer chaos in the air. And while Beast is suddenly distracted by being gang jumped by Mastermen, it is the powerful Warrior Woman that goes charging forward and pushing through the window and debris. Her whip snakes out with power and control as it catches the grill, and with a violent move, that grill goes flying right for Lorelei as soon as it is released from the whip's tentacle grasp! Warrior Woman seems to squish the items that bounce off her or ignore them from Jean's TK at least until..., "Did you just...smack a hotdog to my breasts heathen?!" Yes, the German BDSM chick is about to go on punisher mode. Damn, Jono was gambling that he'd present as the big target. After all, like a peacock he's giving a hell of a display of what he has to offer. He had to think here. And as he thought, he spoke - spoke to Hank, Jean, Lore, Rogue and Hope. < Hank, see if yer can try to get into grips with Warrior Woman. Careful, she's ruddy strong an' I don't wanna think of yer on the end of her whip. Lorelei, see if yer can blow up some grass an' dirt. Make a distraction. Jean... Jean, Hope needs yer help. Think yer can pull open Master Man's hands? We need ter confuse him. > He doesn't presume it's a good idea to be giving orders to X-Men, but someone had to coordinate. < Hope... stay calm! Think about yer harmonica - this guy's too tough fer yer to hit in the bollocks or the shin. > He then... played the desperate act. Eyes wide. < Don't hurt her! > he shouted in German, to Master Man. Nothing like playing to a bad guy's ego to get him to stall. And then Warrior Woman got a hot dog in her knockers. Lore! Noooo!!! Jean Grey ducks down, and then tries a trick she remembers Emma having used on a number of occasions. "Come and get me then, if you think you can manage it!" Jean makes an illusion of herself roughly thirty feet away over from where she is. That's herself over in the regalia of the Hellfire Club. If possible trying to taunt Warrior Woman into a direct charge through the non-existant Jean.. Where Jean would hopefully the go to try and ensnare her feet over with a length of garden hose she was moving over into position to entangle them to hopefully send her face first into the pool, sending her plan to the others along the telepathic link. Jean Grey sends a telepathic order to Jonothon << I've got Warrior Woman. Help the others with the rest of them. Divide and conquer! >> Five super powered Nazi's attacking him. They would find themselves in a fight. Hank's not above using claws on Nazis. "You know. It's guys like you. Guys exactly like you is the reason I spent my teenage years dealing with a super powered magnetic whack job trying to kill me." He says as he racks his claws off one of the master men. Another would find them speared as they charge Hank right in the bread basket. The whole time they miss with more blows than they hit. Hank is trying to out move them." Lorelei doesn't see the grill flying her way until it's too late. With a scream that's almost more bird than human, the grill hits the last half of one of Lore's wings, sending the girl tumbling out of the air and into the pool with a painful splash. For a moment, the wind turns chaotic as the winged girl looses control. She flounders in the water, half paddling to the edge of the pool to cling to relative safety, coughing and spluttering. As Rogue goes supersonic and hammers, Jean calls out to Rogue << Rogue, Maneuver 47! >> Which is basically going for a hard, smash, smash and grab while Jean lies ready if Hope is dropped to catch the girl in a telekinetic field.. While if possible in addition to all the other telepathic work she's having to simultaneously do try and put up some telepathic blinders on Mister Man as Rogue goes up, up, and away.. Jono had to think quickly... and think hard. He couldn't risk hurting Hope. But he was very mad. Mad enough that he wasn't in good focus. As his energy started swirling about, tendrils of the stuff curled and snaked towards many of the lackeys. He was helping Hank, even as he was staring down the Master Man. While Hank was shredding and spearing Nazis, Jono's energy was sending them flying, burnt and pounded with spiral burn scars and welts. < If you do not put her down in five seconds, I will ash your arm down to the elbow, you... > The rest of what Jono said, while still in German, is not for general audiences. Then as Warrior Woman charges over towards to, Jean is slammed over into hard, unable to quite maintain that level of focus while being spread thin of mentally linking the others and also trying to be backup for Rogue. As she's slammed into over by Warrior Woman, Jean can only hastily rearrange a telekinetic shield in front of her as she goes slammed backwards, some of her ribs giving from the blow then as she can only hit the ground hard, roll, and get up to her feet in agonizing pain as she maintains her force field in front of her, ready to back up the others as she clutches her chest, trying to keep ready to back up the rest of the team, barely biting back a scream. Then her eyes flash, as if a bit of fire were between them. As Warrior Woman smashes at her crumbling telekinetic shield, Jean YANKS, and trips up the woman, then launches a trio of tight rubber garden hoses through the air, going to try and immobilize her in a mummy-like layering of hard rubber that would hopefully be near impossible to rip out of or escape from. From there, assuming Jean could toss her, she would LAUNCH the girl through the air to hopefully dunk her in the pool, holding her down from above deep in the water. Hope would be very proud of Jono if she knew what the hell he was saying! She still struggles though, testing the grip. He may be stronger, but he may hesitate a moment, or loosen up. She tries not to make it overly obvious as Jono distracts him, as Jono does seem to really piss him off for some reason. Beast lets out a feral growl, "Stupid Nazi. All you guys were ever good for was to have Indy kick your ass." He says as he looks around at the downed men. He looks to Jono, "Thanks." Then he looks at the few remaining thugs. "Seriously. I'm going to kick your guys ass and drop you off at the Baxter building for Ben Grimm all bowed up. It's Clobbering Time." Then the ever lovin' Blue furred Beast proceeds to kick Ratzi ass like an Inglorious Bastard without a baseball bat. So they'll live. They will have broke bones. Lorelei winces, the water dragging at her injured wing, and squeeks when Warrior Woman is dumped in the pool with her. She hauls at the edge of the pool, half dragging herself out, and laying there with her legs still in the pool, panting from the weight of wet feathers covering her back. 5 seconds. The ultimatum that Jonothon gives Master Man is 3 seconds longer than Rogue needs. Even the mental command from Jean is almost too slow, as the scantily-clad southern belle is already half-way to the Master Man when the telepathic thought comes in. She already chose an angle where she is coming in from the captor's right hand side, seemingly to trust that whatever Jono said to the German will keep him focused on the psychic dynamo. And...whatever Jono said really has done the trick. The hovering Master Man actually approaches slowly, making Rogue's angle easier. He focuses on Jonothon, the rage clearly visible in those chiseled features. "I am going to make you eat those words." His hold on Hope loosens as he is distracted with Jono. Seeing the opening she needs, Rogue streaks in..."Say goodnight, sugah!" She swings with a *hard* right, connecting with the Master Man's jaw as he turns in surprise. The swing with super strength, combined with supersonic speed, nearly knocks the German out right then and there, as Rogue's left arm reaches around to snag Hope. As it is, the flying Nazi is knocked away from the battle, as he drops Hope into Rogue's arm. Rogue herself stops, shifting Hope into a cradle position, as the super soldier takes an unexpected flight into the lake. Jonothon held his hands up - and more than that, he pulled up his facial covering and snapped it shut, cutting off the flow of the energy. < Here! Here! > he said, starting to walk towards Master Man, hands up, his energy now contained under his covering. He was gambling hard, here. < Do you see her? All she has is red hair and guns. She only knows how to hunt and play the harmonica! I am a walking cannon - trade me. Let her go and take me instead. > He telepath'd this in German, to Master Man. And then Rogue flew supersonic to sock Master Man in the jaw and put him out of the fight. < Sigh... I really need to cut down on the theatrics. Great job, Rogue! > She was still in her bikini, and it was still hard not to stare. Warrior Woman is struggling; she's fighting, trying to kick off the deep end of the pool. She is making dents and cracks in the bottom of the pool, but she isn't moving. This time, Jean is using the hose as a guide post to manage her TK, using her full strength and with eyes blazing perhaps more to hold the Super Soldier down. Of course, this means she is unable to multi-task and assist Rogue with Hope's rescue, beyond the initial order. Warrior Woman gasps, swallowing water, and twisting in the water. It will take only a few short minutes which may seem like hours, before Warrior Woman stops moving. In that moment, Jean lifts her out of the water, slams her down hard at the edge of the pool to leave a crack in the stone work, as water is coughed up from Warrior Woman with her face half planted against the stone. She will live, but she won't be waking up for a little while yet. The teamwork between Jono and Beast has not only taken down quite a number of Super Soldiers which is an impressive feat, but Beast would find he only has minor injuries at most which won't bother him in the least in a few hours at most. He can brag about his badassness later. Charles Xavier can now be heard talking to those outside on the 'good side'. << The students are secured inside, and back-up staff is in the kitchen. S.H.I.E.L.D. has been contacted to make arrests and are on their way. >> Then there is a SPLASH as Master Man crumbles into the lake. The beat of helicopters are heard again, but this time they are adorned with SHIELD symbols on their side. But suddenly, there is a great telepathically call from Xavier, << Rogue...be careful! >> Of course, the warning from the Professor comes a second too late... Hope ducks her head down as the grip loosens from Master Man, and Rogue misses her by a mile! With the punch anyway. She then grunts a bit when Rogue catches her as Jean is fully occupied with dealing with Warrior Woman. Her arms instinctively move to go around the woman's neck like they have with others that have caught her or held her...her dad...James..., but then she hears Xavier's telepathic cry, her eyes widening as she looks into Rogue's eyes. "Shit!" And then a scream of pain from Hope. The strange thing that people may think about later, is there was a pause there. They were touching in multiple places, bare skin to bare skin, as Rogue was in a bikini and Hope in a one-piece swimsuit and nothing had happened. And that is when Rogue can feel everything turn upside down, her head buzzing madly! Images of an old man's face with blue eyes, white hair and a smile that seems a little Scott'ish, but he seems to be a much larger man than Scott will ever be. You cling to him as you sleep. He is safe, he is love. Your protector. He won't ever abandon you. The brown face of James Proudstar with long black hair and a black domino mask, blood on him. He looks so seriously at you as you cling to him, sitting on his large muscular arm like it was a chair. He promised to protect you. Nay-Nay trusts him. You can trust him. The blue face of Angel, but with metal wings. He looks cold and distant. "You owe me, I saved your life. I ask for the girl as repayment." You reach out for him and he takes you away from a scary large blue man that wanted to keep you. Angel then hands you over to Nay-Nay, the old man that is your safe haven. Then there is Scott Summers, curling up into his lap practically as you give him a hug. Safe, love, trust. Will kill for, just like Nay-Nay, will do anything for. Then curling up in bed with Laura after a bad nightmare memory. Being held. She will make the bad guys go away. And the soft scent of a woman with red hair as she leans over and smiles warmly, but a face unclear. Mother. Her soft hugs and how she is scolding Nay-Nay at the same time. Happiness. Home. The flashes of memories are random and not necessarily in order, but they all have the same theme: Safe, home, protected, saved. With a final FLIP Jean goes to smash down over Warrior Woman on the side then as soon as the woman is out, bound up from head to toe in rubber like she were a latex mummy. then at the cry over of distress Jean can barely manage to her feet, shattered ribs and all as the mental cry of distress and anger comes form her friend, "Rogue!!" << Professor! >> Jean can only stagger towards Rogue and try to maintain herself upright to make sure her friend is all right. The realization that Rogue is holding Hope....with no bad effects...happens a few seconds after snatching Hope out of the air. In those few seconds, Rogue and Hope have flown over towards the group, over the pool. As the Professor cuts in...and Rogue actually realizes what she is doing, the sudden rush of consciousnesses from Hope hits Rogue, even before she can finish her own one-word reaction. "Crap!" The absorption hits, the familiar sense of draining...and then Rogue and Hope fall out of the sky, splashing into the pool in free fall. Both women fall in, a tangle of limbs...and both seem not to be coming back up... Starsmore's on the move! His big benefit is he doesn't have to breathe. His Hawaiian shirt was pulled off, buttons popping. He dove in with a splash and tried to wrap the shirt around Rogue, to try to carry her to the shallow end! Hopefully someone else will help Hope. Sorry Hope! Lorelei squeaks in fright when Rogue and Hope fall into the pool, having just climbed out, herself. When it seems that neither of them are conscious enough to pull themselves out of the water, the winged girl dives back in, using her wings as much as her arms to pull herself through the water to grab Hope. Thank God that Jono thought clearly enough to pull Rogue out! When her head breaks the surface, she calls for help, "Ms Grey!" As SHIELD approaches, they are able to respond from what they saw from afar, the holo-generator must have been lowered for them by the Professor. One large helicopter pauses over the lake, and a rack is being lowered along with some SHIELD agents, as they jump into the water to pull up the passed out Super Soldier and get him rigged up and tied up. Pity the bruise on his face won't last too long to have the punch from Rogue linger. Hank is already starting to move toward the pool from where he is closer to the lake. He will leave the SHIELD agents from the other helicopter to gather up the Mastermen there, some groaning in pain still. He bounds speedily there, already conversing with the Professor and indoor staff via the Professor's telepathy to get two medical beds out here quickly and proper gear to get everyone moved to the med-bay that needs it. << Also get Warren. He has the training that he can handle Lorelei's treatments. >> Jean Grey calls out, "Jonothon, get Lorelei!" In her pained state, she can only lift one of them, focusing and trying to gently take Rogue floating out of the pool, trying to use her telekinesis if she can as she lifts Rogue to try and make sure she doesn't have water in her lungs. Jono with his shirt tactic, actually gets Rogue to the edge of the pool to make things easier for Jean. The Telekinetic is almost full out after she exhausted herself -almost- drowning meta-Nazi Super Soldier. She will sure be happy when SHIELD takes that one away, right?! This frees Jono up to assist Lore who is currently struggling to stay afloat while dragging a very passed out Hope. Though luckily that float tube that Hank was using earlier knocks against Lore to bid her time till Jono gets to her. Hank reaches the edge of the pool just as Jean has Rogue, and Jono is able to respond to Jean's request. "Get them here Jono, I'll pull them out." Lorelei clings to the tube with one arm while holding tightly to Hope with the other until Jono gets there to help her. She fights back tears as she is dragged through the water, still clinging to the float, and makes sure that Hope gets pulled out first. She might be hurting, but at least she's conscious! Jonothon swam surprisingly well - his energy prevented any backwash into his empty body, as he scooped up Hope and provided something to help Lore lean on, and led them both to the shallow end. Hope he fireman-carried once he could stand, walking out, before he gently set Hope down on the pavement and gently pressed his ear to her bosom so he could hear if she was breathing. Not that he could resuscitate her, but so he could ask someone to help if she wasn't breathing! Jean Grey glances over at the SHIELD Agents, breathing heavily, three ribs broken, "When you're done with them.. Send them to Genosha, to Magneto. And tell him they attacked children." One of the SHIELD agents looks over at Jean a little funny, "Ya, if we let personal vendetta's get in the away of our job, we wouldn't have any prisoners." But they then start rolling Warrior Woman away then, toward their helicopter. Two more are arriving on scene to load more of the arrested Mastermen. Beast is making notes of injuries, making sure everyone is breathing, and generally being the crazy doctor he is as one of the staff members go to assist Lorelei to Warren for tending.